creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
PC Box "Nic"
... Nigdy więcej...thumb|400px To było nie tak dawno temu w święta. Długo błagałam i w końcu dostałam rzeczy, które chciałam. Dostałam Czarne Nintendo Wii, grę Mario Kart na moje Wii, płytę z piosenkami zespołu Three Days Grace i ubrania. I dwie gry na DS. Jedną z nich było Pokemon Soul Silver, a drugą używana Pokemon Platinum. Byłam bardzo szczęśliwa ponieważ tych dwóch gier najbardziej pragnęłam na gwiazdkę. Więc szybko chwyciłam za mojego DS zaraz po otworzeniu prezentów. Na początek włożyłam Pokemon platinum ponieważ była używana i byłam chętna by zobaczyć co zostało zapisane na mini DS cartridge. Zapisany plik to trener pokemon o nazwie "PLATINUM", tak jak oczekiwałam. Zaczęłam w Solaceon Town. Zgadywałam, że gracz był hodowcą... albo coś w tym stylu. Otworzyłam okienko mojej drużyny i były tam wysoko poziomowe Pokemony. Był tam Torrtera samiec 100 lvl, Spiritomb 94 lvl, Staraptor samiczka 97 lvl, Manaphy 99 lvl, Giratina lvl 100 i Dialga 100 lvl. Nie jest to zły wybór pokemonów (według mnie). Wyszłam z tego i spojrzałam na kartę trenera. PLATINUM miał 999999 pokedollarów, wszystkie odznaki, wszystkie pokemony w pokedexie i 5 czarnych gwiazdek na karcie. Najwidoczniej zhakował grę. Nie lubię hakerów. Jednak miał dobre pokemony, więc nie zaczynałam nowej gry jak mam w zwyczaju. Zamknęłam to i poszłam do Poke Center. Wszystko było normalne. Ci sami NPC krążący po centrum i siostra Joy o jasno-różowych włosach stojąca przy ladzie. Podeszłam do PC. Tam otworzyłam box nazwany "Wszystko". Dziwnie nazwany box, ale to mnie nie niepokoiło. W nim były wszystkie typy pokemonów. Wszystkie na wysokim lvl. Spojrzałam na kolejny box. Znowu ta sama nazwa i mnóstwo pokemonów na wysokich poziomach. Następny był taki sam... I następny... I kolejny... I tak przez 12 kolejnych boxów. I doszłam do boxu, który był inny od reszty. Miał nazwę "Nic". Były tam dwa pokemony. Był tam Leafeon samiec o nazwie "No one" I Glaceon samiczka nazwana "Nobody" Byli na pierwszym poziomie... To niemożliwe... Ponieważ Eevee musi zdobyć poziom w pobliżu specjalnych kamieni. To wszystko było dziwne... "wszystko"... "Nic"... Drgnęłam. "Zignoruj to uczucie..." Pomyślałam. Wzięłam te dwa pokemony oddając do boxu Torterrę i Spiritomba. Myślałam, że przez to box zmieni swoją nazwę... Został jednak taki sam. "To dobrze..." Pomyślałam. Miałam przez to dość tej dziwności w Platinum przez chwilę, więc zapisałam grę i włożyłam do DS Pokemon Soul Silver. To było nowe więc nic dziwnego nie mogło się zdarzyć. Grałam w Soul Silver przez resztę dnia, aż do nocy. Byłam trenerką o nazwie "Iskierka" (Ponieważ taką ksywę wymyślił mi przyjaciel). Pokonałam całe Jotho i całe Kanto. Zawsze szybko przechodziłam gry Pokemon. Skończyłam grę z skromną drużyną. Miałam Cyndaquila samca na 89 lvl o imieniu Flare (nie chciałam by się zmieniał. Wolałam jak bym słodkim Cyndaquilem.), Pikachu samiec na 87 lvl o imieniu Volt, Pidgeot samiczka na 88 lvl o imieniu Soar, Treecko na 37 nazwanego Raizour (Dostałam go od Stevena..), Lugia na 90 lvl z imieniem Cerulean i Ho-oh na 86 o imieniu Fury. Miałam oczywiście więcej pokemonów, ale wszystkie były w Boxie. Często je zmieniałem więc nie mogły się poczuć odrzucone i mnie znienawidzić (Miałam tylko jednego rattatę, który mnie naprawdę nienawidził). Byłam zadowolona. Następną rzeczą ktora zajęła mój umyśł było wypełnienie mojego pokedexa. Więc poszłam o konsolkę brata i włożyłam do niej Pokemon Platinum. Wtedy mój Cyndaquil szturchnał mnie w Pokemon Soul Silver bez rozmowy z nim. Skoczył na mnie i wtedy pojawiła się ikonka serca. Na dole w okienku tekstu pisało "Policzki Cyndaquila są czerwone." Często to robił... Ale tylko wtedy gdy z nim rozmawiałam. W każdym razie... Wróciłam się by włączyć Ds mojego brata. Wtedy Cyndaquil szturchnał mnie jeszcze raz. Tak samo jak wcześniej. I znów. I znów. Nie wiedziałam co się dzieje. Próbowałam mnie rozproszyć? Cały czas to robił. Zaczynało to być irytujące. Zamknęłam moje DS. Wreszcie, włączyłam konsolkę brata. Gra normalnie się włączyła. Byłam w pokemon Center, tam gdzie zapisałam grę. Na początku chciałam kilka pokemonów do pokedexa w Soul Silver. Miałam przeczucie... Czułam, że powinnam po prostu wyłaczyć grę... Ale tego nie zrobiłam... Zamiast tego weszłam do okienka mojej drużyny Pokemon. Wszyscy tam byli. Żaden, nikt i inne wysoko poziomowe pokemony... To był czas bym zrobiła coś z nimi. Poszłam na piętro, do union room. Zamierzałam się wymienić za parę stworków z Soul Silver. Kiedy juz tam byłam, położyłam Ds. I chwyciłam za konsolę z wersją Soul Silver. Cyndaquil przestał to robić. Ufff... Pobiegałam do Centrum i wzięłam ratatta, który mnie nienawidził. Wzięłam go na pierwsze miejsce w drużynie i zostawiłam Cyndaquila w boxie. Poszłam do union room w Soul Silver. Zobaczyłam tam PLATINUM więc pozozmawiałam z "nim" i zapytałam o wymianę. W platinum zaakceptowałam prośbę. Gra przeszła do menu wymiany. W Soul Silver wybrałam Ratatta. W Platinum wybrałam "No one". Wybrałam "yes" by wymiana przebiegła. W Soul Silver pojawiło się okienko z tekstem: 'Do zobaczenia Ratatta!". Tak jak powinno być. W platinum było "..." "Czemu to powiedziałeś? ''" Wymiana przebiegła pomyślnie. PLATINUM miał ratattę,a Iskierka miała "No one". Idealnie. Ekran zrobił się czarny. Podskoczyłam. To było niespodziewane. Wzięłam DS brata z Platinum i zaczełam naciskać wszystkie przyciski na konsoli. Nagle się wyłączył. Przeszłam na moje DS z Soul Silver i wciskając A to na ekranie pojawił się tekst. ''"... Czemu to zrobiłaś?..." '' Westchnęłam. W pewnym sensie spodziewałam się tego, ale wszystko zaszło już za daleko. Ekran zaczął robić się czarny, ale zanim zblakł to widać było jak moja postać wychodzi z Union Room w Pokemon Center. Mogłam jednak otworzyć Menu. Miałam tam tylko 5 pokemonów. "No one" zniknął. ''"Gdzie on poszedł?!" Ekran znów się rozjaśnił i wyszłam z Centrum w Cerulean City. Jak ja się tutaj dostałam? Nie mam pojęcia. Chodziłam po całym mieście by znaleźć Żaden ale nigdzie go nie było. Sprawdziłam mapę i pokazało mi, że leafeon jest blisko Bell tower w Jotho. Domyśliłam się, że to Żaden, więc poleciałam tam od razu. Kiedy byłam blisko budynku Leafeon już stał przed przed wiezą jakby na mnie czekał. Podeszłam i porozmawiałam z nim. Usłyszałam cichy płacz i "..." jako emotikona. "No one chce by Nobody wrócił" I nagle zaczęła się walka. Głowna piosenka walki była inna. Bardziej... Creepy. Sprite No one był jak normalnego leafeon lecz ten wyglądał na bardziej złego. Był na 100 lvl, mimo iż jeszcze przed chwilą był na 1. Miał tez połowę HP. Jego płacz był głośniejszy i wolniejszy. Wysłałam mojego Cyndaquila na 89 lvl. na pocztek użyłam Fire Spin. Żaden zaatakował pierwszy. Użył Psycho cut i to był 1-hit KO. "Flare został zabity!" Co do cholery... Zabity? Więc Flare jest teraz martwy..? Nic nie kliknęłam i do walki stanął Volt. Znowu nic nie klikając Żaden użył jako pierwszy Psycho Cut, zabijając mego Pikachu... Wyszedł Soar i został zabity. Tak jak Raizour. I Fury. No one zabił moje pokemony. Przed moimi oczami. W końcu Cerulean się pokazał, ale No one nie zaatakował. Uciekł. Walka się skończyłam i byłam znowu przed Bell Tower. Tam gdzie stał No one była krew. Tak jakby to była krew moich zabitych pokemonów. Ale czemu No one zabił moje pokemony? Kiedy tylko obróciłam się pojawiło się okienko tekstowe: "No one chce Nobody!!!" No one przybiegł przed moją trenerką, pokryty krwią. "NO ONE CHCE NOBODY!" To doprowadziło mnie do krzyku. Ekran zrobił się czarny. Pojawiłam się w czarnej jaskini gdzie krew pokrywała ściany... Szłam w dół jaskini i było coraz więcej krwi. Dalej zaczęłam widzieć kości pokemonów... potem ciała pokemonów... Chciałam wymiotować... to było okropne. Wtedy pojawiło się okienko tekstowe. "Gdzie jest Nobody?!" Kiedy to zniknęło moja bohaterka szła dalej by zobaczyć jak No one zabija niewinnego Starly. Widać było jak użył ataku podobnego do Slash. Starly poleciał na ścianę i rozbił się na niej. Krew była wszędzie. Leafeon patrzył tylko na zwłoki. Popatrzył na moją trenerkę. Był pokryty we krwi i było to niewiarygodnie dobrze zrobione. Zaczął podchodzić, a moja bohaterka stała. Nagle stanął i wydał z siebie cichy krzyk. "... Wiesz gdzie jest Nobody?" Była odpowiedź "tak" i "nie". Oczywiście, że wiedziałam. Więc nacisnełam "tak". No one podszedł bliżej. Zatrzymał się i wyglądał jakby upadł. Wyglądał teraz jakby miał się czołgać. Naprawdę zaczął się czołgać do mojej trenerki. Kiedy był wystarczają co zapytał: "Czy możesz powiedzieć Nobody, że No one przeprasza..?" Znowu tylko "tak" i "nie. Nie wiedziałam co zrobić... Ale wybrałam "tak". No one wstał i zwrócił się do ściany zabarwionej krwią. Zrobił kilka kroków w tył, wtedy zaczał biec na ścianę, rozbił sobie o nią głowę i widać było krew która zaczęła wypływać z tej rany. Upadł na ziemię z rozwaloną głową. No one popełnił samobójstwo. Gra zaczęła grać muzyczkę "Wygrałeś walkę". Było to okropne ponieważ nie była to dobra rzecz. Załamałam się tutaj. Moje DS się wyłączyło. Suuuuuuuper. Powiedziałam w myślach. Miałam nadzieję, że to się nie zapisało. Po mału zamknęłam mojego Ds. Zaczęłam myśleć. "Czemu on to zrobił?" Kiedy o tym pomyślałam to przypomniało mi się, że mam obietnicę do dotrzymania. Wzięłam więc Ds mojego brata i włączyłam Platinum. Gra zaczęła się przed kwiatorym ogrodem i Nobody stał tam. Muzyka w tle była radosna i nie znałam jej z gry. Zakręciła się i nad nią pokazał się "!" kiedy zauwazyła mojego trenera. Byłam PLATINUM i to sprawiało, że czułam się okropnie. Nienawidziłam go. Podeszła do niego i pojawiło się okienko tekstowe z "...?" w środku. Wszystko ucichło, ale kwiaty w ogronie nadal były poruszane przez wiatr. Nobody wyglądała na zadowoloną kiedy stała przed nim... Wtedy PLATINUM wyszeptał. "No one przeprasza..." Kwiaty przestały się poruszać. Nadal panowała cisza. Nobody podeszła bliżej mojego trenera wesoła i radosna. Chciałam ją teraz przytulić. " Do widzenia" Wydała z siebie głośny krzyk i zaatakowała go. Ekran zrobił się czarny. ... I to się nigdy nie zmieniło. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Pokemon